Filling these empty days
by AkumaXAi
Summary: Ficlet 6: Sora comes home from work to a very angered Roxas. Good thing he know's how to cure him.
1. The Only Mistake

**Summary:** The only thing I did wrong was let you run off with Riku but that won't happen again.

**Pairing:** One sided Rokusor, Soriku

**A/N: **A bunch of RokuSor oneshots. Hope you like it ^_^

**Disclaimer: **MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings:** Cheating, slight lemon

**Rating:** M

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: **

The Only Mistake

'' I really appreciate you coming out here Axel'' Riku said. '' Sora's been pretty busy with his books and since his newest one is selling like crazy the press has been hassling him like crazy.''

'' No problem Ri. Your what Sora needs after that whole break up with Roxas. I never seen Sora so depressed.'' Axel said with a smile. '' It's a good thing you were there before he did anything stupid.''

_'' R-Roxy..we shouldn't be..doing this!''_

_'' Sora there's a lot of things we shouldn't be doing.''_

'' I know what you mean. That's why I went out today and brought him a little present.'' Riku took the small black box out his pocket and opened it revealing a 14 Karat ring. Axel eyes widened in realization. '' No way! Your not..''

'' I am. Next week during his press conference am gonna pop the question right there in front of everybody.''

_'' Why do you insist on ruining things for me...'' Sora said between sobs. He couldn't take the pleasure Roxas constantly ripped from his body. He knew Sora inside and out, and Sora couldn't take it._

_'' Sora you over exaggerate. The only thing I did wrong was let you run off with Riku but that won't happen again.'' And with one final thrust he was fully within Sora. Relishing in the warmth he lost for over a year._

'' Whoa! Way to go Riku! It's about time you two settled down for some R&R.'' Riku smiled blushing a little. '' Your right. I think it's time for both of us to step out of the spotlight.'' He wanted Sora to be happy and hoping he said yes. Forever joined with no else to ruin the bond they made.

_Sora bit his lip trying to stifle a moan from escaping. The pleasure was too much for him. Roxas smirked and started a fast and rough pace on the poor brunette. Sora let out a small moan as his prostate was brushed against. Roxas lowered his head to Sora's ear smirking against it. '' You remember this feeling Sora? How I would fill you up and get you closer and closer to the end and have you begging for me to finish.'' Roxas stopped his movements completely and Sora let out a small whimper._

_'' I want you to beg Sora. Like you did last year. I want you to beg me to fuck you.''_

'' I wonder where he is though. He was suppose to be down in 10 minutes.'' Riku said with concern. '' He has to come down sooner or later so don't worry. The worse he can do is get lost in this huge house he brought.''

_Sora started to shake his head. He refused to give Roxas the satisfaction but Sora's resolve soon crumbled as Roxas gripped Sora arousal in a tight grip. Sora gasped and desperately tried to contain his moan. Roxas smirked and started to stroke him long and slow. '' C'mon Sora...''_

_He couldn't hold on..._

_Roxas had him wrapped around his finger..._

_And he didn't want to leave..._

**

* * *

****Mimi:** So yeah, I hope you enjoyed

**Roxas:** I did *suggestive eyes at Sora*

**Sora:** ...No

**Mimi:** Leave a review and thanks for reading!


	2. When the nurse is away

**Summary:** And that's when Sora realised that maybe Roxas shouldn't be in the nurse's office while the nurse is away.

**Pairing: **Rokusor

**A/N: **I don't know where this came from -_-

**Disclaimer:** MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings:** Yaoi, AU, OOC, language

**Rating:** High T

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

When the nurse is away the teachers will play

**Sora's POV**

My Sensei is a idiot.

A perverted, horny, narcissistic, crazy, idiot!

And why do I say that about my teacher? Well most people would think that it's because he's strict or he's always picking on me or he always gives me detention but no. I WISH those were the reasons but sadly they aren't. I hate Roxas because he is madly in love with me.

Yes. I said in LOVE.

I always thought why me. He had all the girls chasing after him. Kairi, Larexen, Namine, Xion, Yuffie, and trust me the list drags on but he chose me. Trust me I was flattered when he confessed his feelings but I wasn't into the whole dating thing especially with a teacher but Roxas was persistent.

And by persistent I mean molesting me every chance he got like a stalker!

Like today, Roxas thought it would be funny to send me to the nurses office to pick something up 3 minutes before class ended! He could have just got it himself! So being the good student I am I went to go get the package but I knew there was a catch.

Theres always a catch when it comes to Roxas.

**Regular POV**

Sora walked to the nurses office anxious to get this over with so he could go home and enjoy his weekend WITHOUT Roxas, but fate had other plans for the brunette. He entered the room and saw Ventus at the counter with his head down. '' Ventus are you okay?'' Ventus grumbled something and grabbed Sora to one of the beds. He grabbed his briefcase and looked at Sora with a small scowl on his face. '' Tell him not to make a mess.'' And with that Ventus left Sora locking the door from the inside.

Sora panicked. He knew this kind of situation and if it involved Roxas then it will not end very well for him. He just didn't expect Ventus to be apart of one of his insane scheme. Sora heard the bell through the door signaling that the school day was over. He panicked and quickly looked around the room for an escape. He was too big for thee vents and the window. Sora ran toward the window but looking through it he realized three floors was a pretty long way down. He wondered if death was a better option at the moment.

He didn't get the chance to decide because Roxas came walking in with that smug smirk oh is face. Sora did the first thing that came to mind and that was run for the window but Roxas was to quick for him. He grabbed Sora by the back of his collar and threw him onto the closed the curtains and slowly approached Sora, unbuttoning his shirt with every step he took.

'' Roxas what the hell? This is abuse!'' Roxas rolled his eyes at Sora and lowered himself onto him slowly moving his crotch against the brunnetes.

'' Sora I wouldn't call this abuse. I would call it...hands on learning.''

* * *

**Mimi:** That's that!

**Roxas:** No...lemon?

**Mimi:** Didn't I give you one in the first chapter?

**Sora: **Not every chapter has to have a lemon Roxas

**Roxas:** No...Lemon?

**Mimi:** Oh god.

**Sora:** Please read and review!


	3. Taking it up a notch

**Summary: **Because hickeys aren't enough these days...

**Pairing: **Rokusor

**A/N: **Akuma won't stop bothering me about this so I'll tell you guys straight out. Am really picky about who's on top in this pairing. I like Roxas on top but then theres certain situations where Sora has to be seme. I will tell you when that situation is but for now Roxas will be seme...um 98% of the time.

**Sora- **You hate me don't you! *Runs away*

**Mimi- **No! Sora don't leave! *runs after Sora*

**Disclaimer: **MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings: **Yaoi, AU, Slight bondage, implied sex,

**Rating: **M

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Taking it up a notch

**Regular POV**

'' Roxas are you out of your fucking mind!'' Sora screamed. Never has he expected this out of Roxas. Axel maybe, but not Roxas.

But here he was strapped down to his bed spreadeagled, naked, with Roxas staring down at him with the biggest smirk that rivaled Sephiroths. '' Oh Sora you worry too much. Am not going to hurt you.'' Sora just struggled to get out of his bonds but instead of getting out they were cutting into his skin. Sora looked up to Roxas with pleading eyes hoping that his looks will get him out of this situation. '' Roxy please let me go. I promice whatever I did I'll make up for it.'' Roxas just chuckled at Sora's attempt and shook his finger in his face. Sora growled at him and started struggling more. He didn't care if his wrist and ankles would get hurt, he wanted out and now!

'' Sora stop moving around so much. It's distracting.'' Sora could hear the amusement in his voice and stopped struggling choosing to glare at him. '' Roxas I don't know where you got the nerve but this is going to far! I just lost my virginity to you last night and now here you are ready to use bondage? Where the hell did you get this anyway? And another thing-'' Sora was cut off when he felt Roxas loosening his bonds. Sora looked up at him and Roxas just smiled back.

After getting all the bonds off Sora sat up and rubbed his wrist. '' Dammit Roxas these burns aren't going anywhere, anytime soon. Why the hell would you do this?'' Sora asked in a calmer voice. Roxas grinned and ruffled Sora's head. '' I needed a longer lasting way for people to realize that your mine since hickeys fade away after a day or two.'' Roxas was suddenly pushed to the ground and when he looked up he saw a fuming Sora above him. '' How the hell does that make any sense! You could have cut off my blood circulation you jerk!'' Sora stormed out the room screaming curse words along the way.

'' Don't worry Sora! Next week your going to get a nice tattoo with my name on it so we don't have to do this anymore!'' Roxas could hear Sora scream in frustration and he loved every minute of it.

* * *

**Mimi-** Am done!

**Roxas- **Where's Sora?

**Mimi**-...In the...closet.

**Roxas- **Why?

**Mimi- **He tried to run away! So I had to take drastic measures!

**Roxas**-...Is he tied up?

**Mimi- **Yeah. Why?

**Roxas- **No reason...*walks away*

**Mimi- **Poor Sora. Oh well! Leave a review!


	4. Blood Will Spill

**Summary: **Roxas highlight of the summer: Seeing Sora prance around in a maid outfit.

**Pairings: **Rokusor

**A/N: **So theres some sort of buisness going around about the whole redbotton situation and appearently alot of people fics are being put down. Some of my favorite authors are deciding to leave this website too and am just saddened :( I decided after much thinking that am not leaving. I mean if my stories get deleted (Which I don't think they should. I didn't violate anything) Then I would probably consider leaving too but I'll worry about that until the time comes. I just hope othe auhors will stay online.

**Disclaimer: **MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings: **Cross Dressing, AU, Language

**Rating: **High T

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

Blood will spill

**Roxas POV**

Do you guys remember going through life and at certain moments you would think ' This is the best day of my life!' or ' Nothing's ever gonna top this day!'. Well I remember doing that alot when I was younger. Wether it was because my birthday party was a succesess, I got a new toy for Christmas, or just getting a A on my test I always thought my life couldn't be better during that one moment. Yet here I am thinking the same thing over and over again, but unlike all those other time I know for a fact that this has got be THE greatest moment in my life.

**Sora's POV**

Blood will spill for this. Where do people get the nerve to trick me into doing this degrading stuff. Sure I have girly legs, and I shave on a daily basis, and I got most of my features from my mother but that does not mean I wanna dress as a fucking girl!

Your probably wondering why the hell am I dressed as a girl or a better question will be why the hell am I dressed as a fucking french maid! Well let me tell you something, I don't even know why am dressed like this! All I know is it all started last week when I was complaing about getting fired from my job last weekend. Trust me in this town you need money to have alittle fun here. So Riku, my so-called best friend, said that his Aunt Yuffie was hiring for her new cafe opening on the main island. Of cousre I was estatic and asked if he was working there too but he said that he didn't have the requirements for the job so I just shrugged it off.

The next day when Riku took me to the shop it looked pretty decent. The typical menu, the typical tables, the typical tea and coffe flavors, It was just you typical, average, normal store. Until I met the manager. The minute she laid her eyes on me all hell broke loose.

**Normal POV**

'' Kyaaaaaa! Is that him Riku. Oh my god! H-he's...He's like totally perfect!'' Sora covered his ears at the sudden outburts his friend's aunt had. Sora looked towards Riku and saw he had earplugs obviously knowing this was going to happen and came prepared. After 5 minutes of Yuffie chanting that she had the greatest nephew in the world Sora timidly raised his hand. '' Um, Am I like, doing something wrong?'' Yuffie paused in her rant just to scream once again, and Sora couldn't help but cover his ears. '' Riku! His voice is sooo cute too. Where did you find him? Why haven't I met him sooner?'' Riku finally pulled his earplugs out his ear and sighed at his aunts behavior.

'' Honestly Yuffie, your setting a bad example. Why don't you be a proper manager and give him the job application before you scare him off like all the others.'' Yuffie stuck her tounge out at Riku claimiming he was no fun, while Sora wondered what happend to all the 'others' Riku talked about. '' Fine. Since Riku want's to be such a loser fill this out and I'll be right back with your new uniform.'' And with that Yuffie twirled out the small cafe. Riku sighed at her antics and sat Sora down at one of the tables. '' You know what to do for one of these right? I'll be in the back if you need anything.'' Sora got out his pen and started working on his application.

_**Name: Sora Fair**_

_**Age: 16 years old**_

_**Occupation: Highschool student**_

_**1.) Do you have any experince as a waiter? Yes or No?**_

_Yes_

_**2.) Who told you about this job?**_

_My best friend and your nephew Riku._

_**3.) DOB**_

_July 17, 1993_

_**4.) What is you sexual orientation**_

_' What type of question is that?' _ Sora thought as debated what to write. The whole town pretty much knew he was gay and was dating his boyfriend of 2 years Roxas Strife, but in all honesty was this question really necessary? He decided to answer it truthfully not wanting to anger the manager by lying

_Gay_

_**5.) If you are straight please hand in this application. If you are gay and/or bisexual please continue onto question six**_

_**6.) Are you the seme or uke (Top or bottom) in your relationship?**_

_' What the hell is this? It sounds more like a survey out of those stupid teen magazines! No...no I must keep going I need the money so I have to put up with it. Well since Roxas is usually more dominant then me I guess he's the seme in our relationship._

_Uke._

_**7.) Have you ever tried role playing before?**_

Sora twitched at the question. In all honesty he had no idea what these questions were needed for. He just wanted to be a waiter and wait on tables and get his paycheck so he could have something to do over the weekend. _' You could only bother Riku and Roxas so much before they kick you out their house.' _Sora decided to leave the question blank.

_**8.) What kind of sex positions do you like?**_

'' RIKU!'' Sora scramed out in fustration. He didn't know what to do with this...this _thing! _He wouldn't even call it a job application. Riku ran inside the cafe and grumbled a what and Sora shoved the paper in his face demanding a explanition.

'' Ohhh Sora-chan I got your new uniform right here~''

'' Yuffie what the hell is this!'' Riku asked shoving the paper in her face. Yuffie glanced at the paper then back at her nephew. '' It's the job application that YOU told me to gve him! And Sora you didn't fill out all the questions!'' Riku tore the paper in shreds and threw it on the floor. '' Forget the questions! This is why your always in trouble with the law Yuffie. What if Vincent finds out your being sued again for sexual advances towards a minor again! You can only dodge the law for so long before you end up in jail!''

Yuffe just pushed Riku out of the way and went towards Sora. '' Sora am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's just I like to know my emplyee's well being. Am a nice person, please believe me!'' Sora really wanted to turn around and leave but Yuffie looked so pitiful and said. Sora being the nice person he was ran towards Yuffie and gave her the best smile he could muster. '' Don't worry Yuffie-san, I'll try my hardest for your cafe!'' Yuffie squealed and shoved a black coustume bag in his hands.

'' Alrighty then! I want you to put these on and show me and Riku what you got!~'' And with that Yuffie shoved Sora into the back room.**

* * *

**After a few minutes of cursing, grunting, and screaming Sora finally came out and he could have sworn he saw stars pop over Yuffies eyes. Sora was adorned in a traditional gothic lolita french maid outfit with Mary Janes and headband. Yuffie jumping up and down in excitement and Riku running in the backroom probably trying to find the box of tissues before he bled everywhere.

'' Yuffie-san! Whats up with this outfit? I don't really have to wear this do I?'' Yuffie got over he initial shock and smiled at Sora. '' Please Sora don't call me Yuffie-san, just Yuffie or Yuffie-chan would suffice. And of course you don't wear the same outfit, theres different months so there are gonna be different themes silly.''

Sora knew any dignity he had left was officially gone once he took this job**

* * *

**Roxas was royally pissed. He was walking around town out of boredom since it seemed his boyfriend was too busy for him anymore now that he has his stupid job. He's been busy for the last 2 weeks and the worse part is he won't tell him where he works. He tried asking a million of times but Sora would quickly change the subject or say it's too embaressing to talk about. He just wished that Sora will trust him more with things. The job couldn't be that bad...unless Sora resorted to being a stripper. Roxas fumed at the thought but knew his imagination was getting the better of him. Sora didn't even like getting undress in front of Roxas so why would he undress in front of hundreds of dirty old men.

Roxas mind slithered back to the thought of Sora stripping. Gosh it felt like ages since he had Sora beneath him when in reality it's only been a few days. He wanted to feel him again, take him around the fucking world and then some...

_' Maybe I should stop these thoughts where they start...' _Roxas needed to get his mind out of the gutter. He looked across the street and saw a tiny shop that looked like a cafe. He decided some tea would probably help him get his mind off things. He walked inside and was greeted by the strong smell of coffe bean and the sweet smell of lemon.

'' Welcome to Destiny's Disires! How may..I..help...you.'' The waiters voice died as he saw Roxas walkthrough the door and Roxas stooped walking when he saw Sora in his little outfit. Sora coughed to break the akward silence and Roxas snapped his head up back to him. '' Um...Will that be a table for one then?'' Sora grumbled out. Roxas was the last one he wanted to see him in this. Roxas dumbly walked over to Sora and gave him a harsh kiss. Sora suprised at this relaxed against him and returned it with equal passion, wrapping his hands around his neck. Roxas pushed Sora back until he reached the counter shoving him against it.

'' God Sora...Do you know how fucking hard I want to bend you over this counter and fuck you.'' Roxas said against his neck. Sora can only let out a gasp as Roxas grounded his hips against Sora's. '' Roxas...we can't...work.'' Roxas just hicked both of Sora's legs around his waist and started kissing down his neck not caring where he was. All he wanted was to be buried to the hilt inside of Sora.

Elsewhere...

'' Oh my Gosh Riku! Zoom camera 4 in right now!'' Yuffie squaled as she watched the video intently. Riku groaned knowing that once Yuffie got like this, there was no stopping her.

* * *

**Mimi- **Longest...Chapter...Ever! sooo sleepy

**Roxas- **Please review!

**Sora- **I hate my life.

**Mimi- **Reviewers get... A organization 13 bookbag**...**

**Review!**


	5. A little tied up

**Summary:** Destiny Desires, 2nd Monday in October is Health and sports and the best way to celebrate? Have Sora in his nurse outfit of course!

**Pairings:** Rokusor and Yuffentine

**A/N:** How late is this? So I wanted to do a Halloween fic but Halloween was like a month ago sooo...enjoy cross-dressing Sora again! Halloween fic may still be published though.

**Disclaimer:** MAZX Productions still does not own!

**Warnings:** Cross Dressing, AU, Language

**Rating:** High T

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

A little tied up

**Sora's POV**

Ahhhhh yes. The second Monday of October meant no school and that means it's time for me to relax but do I get that privilege?

Of course not. Why you may ask? Because my boss is an obsessive fangirl in her mid 30's who acts like a 16 year old! I've been with this job for the last 2 months and yet I still can't get use to it. August was the 'french maid' month, September was the 'innocent school girl' month and we are now in the middle of celebrating health and sports day by having me once again degrade myself...

In a nice, tight, super short nurse outfit.

The possibilities never end with this evil woman...

**Normal POV**

'' COME ONE, COME ALL FOR THE HEALTH AND SPORTS DAY SPECIAL AT DESTINY DESIRES! ALL COFFEES AND TEAS ARE NOW 25-50 % OFF IF YOU BELONG TO A SPORTS TEAM ON DESTINY ISLAND!'' Yuffie screamed as customers scrambled inside. Yuffie was on her signature podium screaming everything and anything that came to her mind while Riku was at her side slowly wishing to disappear, or for Vincent to show up and stop this crazy day already.

While Yuffie was outside working the crowd Sora was inside but not doing what he signed up for. _' Dammit Yuffie when I get out of this your dead! You hear me? DEAD!'_ Sora was currently in what appeared to be a glass cylinder with his arms tied above his head to a pole in his new nurse uniform with his mouth duck taped. All the customers inside the cafe were either stupefied, unconscious from blood loss, or taking pictures.

_' Where the fuck is Riku when all this is happening?' _Sora looked towards the clock realizing it was 1:00 PM. He mentally sighed and prayed that he get out of this soon. Not for his safety but for Yuffies and the other customers.

Who knows what Roxas would do if he saw this...

_**Meanwhile...**_

'' OUR SALES ARE HOT, HOT, HOT! COME ON IN EVERYONE! ENJOY OUR GREAT BEVERAGES AND A FINE VIEW AS MY BEST WAITER SORA PUTS ON THE SEXIST LITTLE OUTFIT EVER! BETTER THEN AUGUST FRENCH MAID, HOTTER THEN SEPTEMBER'S INNOCENT SCHOOL GIRL! COME SEE SORA IN HIS-''

'' Yuffie what are you doing this time?'' Yuffie froze in the middle of her ranting to see her husbabnd and Riku looking at her with disapproving looks. Yuffie stared and wondered how the hell she would manage to get herself out of this now. So she did the first thing that came to mind...

She cried.

'' Vinny! I don't know what to do! All the customers got together and tied Sora up for there sick pleasure!'' Yuffie cried as she ran into her husbands arms. '' And Riku abused his authority by letting it happen!''

'' W-what? I did no such thing-''

'' Where the HELL IS SORA?'' And soon all hell broke lose...

_**Back in the Cafe**_

_' I wanna go home and take a shower, change my phone number, and forget this day ever happened' _Sora thought as more people gathered into the cafe. Then Sora heard a noise...It was pretty faint but strong at the same time. He heard it more then once too...actually pretty often but where..._' Wait...Don't tell me.'_

On cue Roxas came crashing through the doors and scanned the cafe, his eyes instantly falling on Sora and his predicament.

Sora knew he had A LOT of explaining to do...

Oh joy.

* * *

**Mimi: ***Hides underneath bed* Don't kill me!

**Sora:** Dammmit get out of here so I could kill you!

**Roxas:** This is going to take a while...Um review? *Holds Sora back*

**Mimi:** Reviewers get ramen!

**Sora:** Come back here! *jumps underneath bed*

**Roxas:** Hey! Watch the hands she needs to type tomorrow!

**Mimi:** Not my face!


	6. How to cure an upset Roxas

**Summary:** Sora comes home from work to a very angered Roxas.

**Pairings:** Rokusor

**A/N:** WHAT IT BE MY BEAUTIFUL CHILDREN. Oh my GOSH it's been too long since I've dabbled in Kingdom Hearts. Reasoning behind my sudden update? Well I will be starting a new Kingdom Hearts story (Not RokuSor, sorry guys!) and I just didn't want to start a new one and then leave this one in the dust so I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone. It's a short update but I hope it influences me to write more RokuSor one-shots in the near future.

**Disclaimer:** Akumaxai does not own~

**Warnings:** It's super short if that counts as a warning.

**Rating: **High T

**X-xx-X**

''And why the hell not!?'' Sora sighed for probably the 100th time that night and looked at his lover with annoyance. ''Because that's my uniform for work Roxas, not some fetish costume you can molest me in. So for the last and final time, no!'' Roxas pouted and retreated back to their room.

It's not that he had an obsession with cross-dressing or anything it's just everybody else got to see his boyfriend in a skimpy little outfit while he was at his dumb tutoring job teaching snot nosed kids with the IQ of a peanut. It wasn't right and there had to be a law against this kind of treatment. Sora called him immature but Roxas thought it was common sense.

After a while Sora walked inside the room and sighed when Roxas refused to make eye contact with him. The brunette sat on their bed and stared at Roxas until he acknowledged that he was in the room but the blond refused to budge. Sora was about to give up and go to bed until an idea popped up into his mind. Roxas one and only weakness.

Sex.

Why hadn't Sora thought of that sooner, he had no idea. Sora walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around his back. ''Roxy...Come to bed, please?'' The brunette could feel his partner gulp at the close distance but he still remained motionless. Sora leaned his head closer to his ear and nipped it lightly.

''Please Roxy? For me?" The brunette gently glided his hands down his chest and rested his head on the blonde's back.

Roxas was trying his hardest not to give in to his little lover but the few times that Sora seduced him he would always succeed in his attempts.

Roxas bit his lip as he felt Sora's tongue run up the cartilage of his ear.

''N-no. I'm still upset with you Sora so don't try to use sex against me!''

''I'm not trying to use sex against you,'' The brunette summoned all his strength and pushed his lover onto his back. The blonde gulped as Sora straddled his waist and gave him a devious smile.

''I AM using sex against you.''

**X-xx-X**

Failed ending.

I really do want to continue writing for my RokuSor fans, they're one of my OTP's.

Don't worry, although the new KH story will not be RokuSor I still intend to write more stories about these two.

See you guys next chapter!

Read and Review. :]


End file.
